This invention relates to a crab-catching device, and more particularly to a crab-catching device collapsible to small size for convenient storage.
Several general types of crab-catching devices involving various designs and principles of operation are disclosed in the prior art. The style of crab-catching device which the present invention relates to consists essentially of a flexible net portion and a frame portion, the device being adapted to be used in a manner whereby it is baited and allowed to rest on the bottom of the body of water from which the crabs are to be removed. A tether means such as a line or cable is attached to the device at a handle associated with said frame. At an appropriate instant, when the operator of the device has reason to believe that a crab may be in the net, the device is suddenly lifted vertically out of the water. The frame structure must possess adequate strength to survive the high force suddenly applied at the instant of lifting.
An exemplary crab-catching device of the aforementioned general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 551,468 to Hibbert. The device of said patent has a frame comprised of three semicircular members of band-like configuration adjustably interconnected by threaded fasteners at two opposed sites in a manner whereby two of said members may be deployed in coacting relationships to form a circular rim which supports a net, and the third frame member serves as a handle disposed in a plane vertical to said circular rim. When not in use, the device can be collapsed to a smaller size wherein the three semicircular members are made to lie closely adjacent each other.
Although the Hibbert device is functionally effective, it requires the use of band-like members capable of abutment to secure structural integrity, and threaded fasteners which are subject to corrosive malfunction by the effects of salt water. If the frame of the Hibbert device were to be fabricated of corrosion-resistant materials of suitable dimensions to provide adequate strength and functionalty, the cost of the device would be prohibitively high.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable crab-catching device of economical construction capable of existing in a functional state and a storage state occupying less space than said functional state.
It is a further object to provide a device of the aforementioned nature, the design of which minimizes malfunction due to the corrosive influence of salt water.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned nature wherein the device, in its functional state, is intended to be rapidly lifted from submersion in a body of water.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.